


Floo Network Mishaps

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Drarry, Floo Network, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Without fail, every morning for the last two weeks, Draco Malfoy's Floo has taken him to the flat of one Harry Potter and amused flatmate Neville Longbottom. Told from Neville's perspective.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545736
Comments: 20
Kudos: 206
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Floo Network Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first prompt fill for Drarropoly 2.0! I'm excited to be a part of this fun event. <3 Writing a Drarry story from someone else's perspective was a really interesting challenge, and I hope you enjoy this!

The whoosh of the fireplace as someone came through the fireplace was the only warning. Neville was minding his own business hanging out on the couch in the flat he shared with Harry, cataloguing the new magical plants that they had just gotten in to the shop. He knew he really shouldn’t bring work home with him, but how was he supposed to get any paperwork done with witches and wizards bustling in and out of the shop all day? Better to take care of it before he had to get in for the day.

Neville looked up, confused, as they weren’t expecting anyone to call at seven in the morning, and his mouth dropped open.

“Malfoy?”

Because it was. Draco Malfoy stood on the hearth rug of Neville and Harry's flat, Floo powder marring his jet black robes. Malfoy shook out his robes, looking disgruntled.

“Where the hell am I and why is it not the Ministry of Magic?”

Neville closed his book, extremely confused. 

“You’re in the flat I share with Harry in London. As for the why, I honestly couldn’t tell you. You didn’t mean to come here?”

Malfoy growled and stomped his foot. In their school days, Neville would have been terrified of him, but now he just looked on, amused.

“Where’s your Floo powder? I’m going to go straight to that Jensen arsehole’s office and give him a piece of my mind.”

Neville shrugged his shoulders.

“We’re all out, I’m afraid. I’m going to pick some up on my way home from work today. Care for a cup of tea, Malfoy?”

Malfoy gritted his teeth.

“Fine. I can already tell I’m going to need it today, and I have two hours before I need to be in to the office.”

Neville got up and stretched, padding over to the kitchen area of their open-concept living room.

He heard a door creak open down the hall from their living room, and a sleepy, yawning Harry Potter, wearing only an oversized bright orange Chudley Cannons t-shirt and boxers, came out into the living room. Harry’s hand had the shirt lifted slightly so that he could scratch his bare stomach, stretching lazily.

“Nev, did I hear you talking to someone?”

Harry shoved his glasses onto the bridge of his nose, and from Neville’s position in the kitchen he couldn’t see his expression when his eyes lighted on Draco Malfoy standing in their living room.

“Malfoy, what the fuck?”

“Believe me, Potter, I wouldn’t be here if I had a choice. The Ministry arsehole who set up my Floo connection at my flat must have gotten something wrong.”

Neville peeked around the cupboards he was rifling through for cups. There was a slight flush to Malfoy’s cheeks that was completely at odds with how he had been just moments ago with Neville. He filed that information away in the _ Interesting and Weird Harry and Malfoy Situation _catalogue in his mind. He’d been keeping it since their first year at Hogwarts, when he noticed just how odd Harry was around Malfoy. They were a puzzle, and Neville liked puzzles.

“I’m making tea, Harry, d’you want any?”

He didn’t want to get in between Harry and Malfoy if they started fighting, but he knew everyone would feel better after a nice cuppa.

Harry had apparently forgotten that Neville was there. He turned around to stare at him, eyes very wide in his sleepy confusion.

“Erm, sure, yeah. Let me just…go get dressed.” And Harry scuttled away back down the hall to his bedroom, closing the door quickly behind him.

Malfoy snorted, still standing on the hearth rug in the living room.

“Tea’ll be ready in just a moment, Malfoy. Feel free to sit down, make yourself comfortable,” Neville said.

Malfoy nodded and walked over to the small dining table, sitting down stiffly, his hands laced on the table in front of him. He didn’t seem to quite know what to do with himself, and the expression on his face was unreadable to Neville.

“So, Malfoy, you got a new flat?” Neville ventured, trying to fill the awkward silence as he turned back into the kitchen to heat up the kettle.

Malfoy hmmed his acknowledgement, and then realizing that Neville couldn’t see him, or maybe that it was rude not to reply properly, said, “Yes, Pansy and I decided that it would be nice to live closer in to work, and since we’ve been friends since childhood, it just made sense to the both of us.”

Harry came barreling back into the room, tugging on the sleeve of his jumper to get it to sit right on him. Interestingly, Neville noted, it was Harry’s favourite royal blue jumper, the one that clung to his arms in just the right way to accentuate his muscles. Neville raised an eyebrow and Levitated the teacups over to their little dining room table.

Over the next two weeks, Neville and Harry saw more of Malfoy than they had in the five years since leaving Hogwarts combined. Every time Malfoy showed up on their hearth rug, he voiced the same complaints about the Floo Network operator who for some reason just couldn’t get his connection set up properly. After a week of such mishaps, Neville had taken to making tea for them all at fifteen till seven, and Malfoy showed up at seven o’clock on the dot without fail every morning. After the third morning with Malfoy showing up, Neville was amused to note that Harry had suddenly become an early-morning person, showered and dressed three hours before his normal sleep schedule from the past few years. Neville came to the conclusion that Harry was subconsciously trying to impress Malfoy, but he would never voice this opinion out loud to either of them; he knew that they would both adamantly deny looking forward to these random morning meetings. 

Neville started to make himself scarce in the second week of Malfoy popping through their fireplace, busying himself with work, or in the kitchen to let the pair of them talk. At the end of the second week, Neville had gone into his bedroom to gather his things for the work day when he heard raised voices, though he couldn’t make out the words. Concerned, he dashed out of his room with his wand raised, about to call out, when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Harry had Malfoy pressed against the wall and was kissing him rather enthusiastically. Everything in Neville’s mental catalogue about the Harry-and-Malfoy Situation clicked into place. Rather than break them apart—_ Because really, it’s about time, _ Neville mused—he beat a hasty retreat to the front entrance to their flat, gathered up his rucksack, and Disapparated to go into work early.

_ Let them sort themselves out on their own, _Neville thought to himself, glad that Harry and Malfoy had stopped beating around the bush and admitted, well, something to each other.

* * *

Neville was probably the only one of their friends completely unsurprised by the news when Harry and Draco announced that they were dating a month later. Draco’s Floo connection had never gotten sorted out—though for some reason, Pansy had no problem taking it to the Ministry. Neville guessed that Draco had stopped saying “Ministry of Magic Atrium” in the mornings when he attempted to Floo into work, and had started giving Neville and Harry’s flat as his destination. 

_ Not that I’ll ever say it to either of them. _

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the event? Head over to the [Drarropoly Tumblr page](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/) to check it out!


End file.
